Nothing Can Come Between Us
by Siriusly Hannah
Summary: Things begin to change for the Marauders in their last year at Hogwarts. Their friendship is put to the test, and Sirius finds love in someone he least expected. Read as their lives unravel, and they find where their true loyalties lie. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I just own Augustine Marquis and that's it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nothing Can Come Between Us  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Diiinnnng..... "Come on Sirius that was the last call. We have to board!" James yelled to his best friend, Sirius Black. Sirius said good-bye to the two girls he was flirting with, and ran over to James. James Potter had messy black hair and glasses. He had nice brown eyes, and was skinny but tall. Sirius Black had black hair that fell to his shoulders, he always kept it pretty tidy. He had deep blue eyes that could show so much emotion. Whether it be anger, concern, or humor. He was a bit more muscular than his friend James, but he was just as tall. They boarded the Hogwarts Express, and as always they sat in the last compartment. Their other friends Remus and Peter were already in there waiting for them. Remus Lupin was tall, built similar to Sirius, he had light brown/dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. I'm sure there was a girl out there who would go out with him, but he never dated. I guess the fact that he was a werewolf played a big part as to why, but he never talked about it. Peter Pettigrew was short, chubby, had brown hair, beady black eyes and a squeaky voice. He always followed them around, but he was considered their friend none the less. Together they were called the Marauders. They were the biggest troublemakers in their year (especially Sirius and James). Sirius and James loved pulling pranks on people. Especially a Slytherin, in the same year as them, named Severus Snape. Snape had greasy black hair, a pointed nose, and had no sense of humor what so ever.  
  
"Hey James, was Sirius flirting with the girls again?" Remus asked James.  
  
"Yeah, he was." James replied.  
  
"He seems so desperate." Remus thought out loud. They went on pretending Sirius wasn't there.  
  
"Yeah desperate to hide that he's gay." James said, and when he saw the look on Sirius's face he started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Enough! I'm not gay!" Sirius yelled. Just then Lily Evans walked into the compartment. She looked around, everyone was laughing except for Sirius who looked angry and now a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I reckon you were saying something Black?" Lily asked.  
  
"He was just telling us that he was gay." James said as he finally stopped laughing. Sirius jumped up and was about to tackle James but Remus held him back. Sirius finally settled down and he turned to James.  
  
"At least I have the courage to talk to girls." he snapped. James looked at him and turned away, and mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'at least I'm not gay'.  
  
Lily who was watching this the whole time, opened the compartment door, said "Guys are so immature." and left. Lily Evans was a fairly tall girl with long, wavy red hair, and beautiful emerald green eyes.  
  
"Hey Black look what you've done! You made the girl leave with your temper tantrums." James said turning back to look at his best friend. Sirius just rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window.  
  
"So Sirius what do you think of Lily's best friend?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"Who, Augustine? Well she's not bad. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She's a little too shy though. Why?" Sirius replied.  
  
"No I was just wondering."  
  
Just then a short, plump woman came in pushing a trolley. "Do you boys want anything?" She asked.  
  
"I'll take a chocolate frog." Sirius told her, standing up and getting his money out of his trunk.  
  
"And I'll have a package of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans." James handed the lady his money.  
  
"Here you go dears." The lady said handing them there stuff, and then she left.  
  
"Oh no." Peter squeaked.  
  
"What is it Peter?" Remus asked.  
  
James and Sirius knew exactly what he was talking about and they smiled.  
  
"Every time James gets Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans he challenges us." Peter said watching James open the package.  
  
"Hey Peter that reminds me. Last time you chickened out so you can go first this time." James said. Black already picked a one out, and he tossed it to Peter.  
  
"Uh, come on guys, can't I just be disqualified?"  
  
"NO!" The three of them yelled in unison. Peter looked at the bean with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"DO IT. DO IT. DO IT." Black and Potter said rather loud.  
  
Peter slowly put the bean in his mouth. His face twisted up in a look of disgust. He looked like he was going to be sick. He put his hand to his mouth just incase. They heard the compartment door slide open, and Lily walked in with Severus Snape right behind her.  
  
"Hey Lil." Sirius said looking up from Peter. Snape stepped out from behind her. "What's he doing here?" Sirius asked jumping up to face Snape.  
  
"I'm here to tell you and your little friends to shut up!" Severus exclaimed.  
  
"Why should we listen to you?" James asked jumping up and joining Sirius.  
  
"Because your being too loud and it's disturbing the other students." Lily said matter of factly. Then they both turned to leave. Snape slammed the door shut behind him. Remus and Peter were both laughing, and James and Sirius just stood there looking shocked.  
  
'That was so not funny." James said turning to look at Sirius. "I mean who does she think she is. Especially coming in here with him!" James said still a bit shocked. Sirius just nodded and sat back down.  
  
"I bet she fancies him." Peter added.  
  
"Who would even think about liking him. That greasy haired git!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"It's kind of obvious." James said. Sirius frowned.  
  
"I reckon he's jealous. I mean we do talk to her often, even though the only one she considers worthy of her friendship is Remus. She despises everyone else." Sirius said.  
  
James got up and started pacing up and down the compartment. "I hate him so much!" James screamed.  
  
"Shh." Peter whispered.  
  
"Why because Lily may like him?" Remus asked.  
  
"NO! Because he is a pointed nosed git, who thinks he's better than everyone else!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, right and you don't."  
  
"Remus makes a good point." Sirius told James.  
  
"Shut up Black. And no I don't think I'm better than everyone else, just Snivellus." James said sitting back down next to Sirius.  
  
"I feel the same way you do, but don't worry we have a whole year to think of pranks to pull on him." Sirius reassured his friend.  
  
"And since it's our last year we better make them extra good. He may even have a surprise when he gets his mail tomorrow." James said and then he gave a smile that the Marauders were marked for.  
  
"What is it?" Peter asked apparently interested.  
  
"Well he's getting a defective howler supposedly from his mother." Sirius said, his eyes gleaming maliciously.  
  
"This is going to be good." Remus said.  
  
"So you were in on it too, Sirius?" Peter asked.  
  
"Of course I was, it was practicly my idea!"  
  
"I should've known." Remus said rolling his eyes.  
  
"At least we won't have to worry about keeping a straight face because the whole school will be laughing." said James smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but we can't go around saying it was us because Dumbledore and McGonagall would kill us." Sirius said.  
  
"Plus, James doesn't want to get yelled at again by Lily because of what he did to her boyfriend." Remus said a bit sarcasticly.  
  
"Was that sarcasm, Remus?" Sirius asked a, mock look of horror on his face.  
  
"A little bit, yeah, but yours was weaker than mine." Remus said smiling.  
  
"Yeah but I expected better from you." Sirius said pretending to be disappointed. They both started laughing as the train slowed down then stopped.  
  
"Finally we're here. I don't think I could of lasted another five minutes. I'm starving." Sirius said as they got off the train. Everyone else agreed with him. They all got a horseless carriage together that would bring them to Hogwarts.  
  
"Come on, can't this thing go any faster?" Sirius complained.  
  
"No, so stop banging on the window." James replied.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Remus said as they passed through the gates and onto Hogwarts grounds.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Finally the first chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, Please, PLEASE review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing Can Come Between Us  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The castle's many lights sparkled in the distance, and the moon's reflection shimmered on the lake. Finally the carriages stopped in front of the school. They got off and went into the Great Hall. They quickly sat down and the sorting hat began to sing. James and Sirius never payed attention, but Remus did. When the sorting began, they started talking about the defective howler while Peter was listening. Remus was paying attention to the sorting. But every time someone was sorted into Gryffindor Sirius and James clapped. When the sorting was over Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell silent.  
  
"I would like to announce the new Headboy and Headgirl. The new Headgirl is Lily Evans!" Lily stood up and went to the front. Sirius was telling everyone "I told you so." Then when the applause died down Dumbledore continued. "The new Headboy is... James Potter!" The Marauders all got up to congratulate him, Sirius gave him a quick pat on the back, and Remus looked a little disappointed. Lily rolled her eyes. When the noise died down Dumbledore turned to Potter. "Any last words?"  
  
"LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" James yelled.  
  
Sirius cheered along with everyone else. "Finally food." Sirius said, as more food than you can imagine appeared on the empty plates, and pumpkin juice appeared in their empty goblets. James came and sat down next to Sirius.  
  
"You know he probably only made you headboy to keep you out of trouble." Sirius said. James nodded. "Anyways thanks for making your speech short, I was going to die from starvation." Sirius said with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Anything to make you happy." James said sarcasticly. Fortunatly Sirius didn't seem to notice. He was too busy talking and eating at the same time. But Reamus did notice that, and he flashed a smile at James before getting up to go talk to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Where's he goin'?" Sirius asked, taking a bite out of a chicken wing.  
  
"He's going to talk to Madam Pomfrey about his little problem. You know to make sure the plan is the same as last year." James said.  
  
"Oh right, I hope it's the same plan." Sirius said.  
  
"Me too." Peter added.  
  
Every full moon Madam Pomfrey would lead Remus Lupin to a secret place in the Whomping Willow, so he could transform into a werewolf away from people. Well his friends (Sirius and James) being as smart as they are, figured this out. They all (including Peter) learned to become Animagi in their 5th year. James is a stag, Sirius is a big black dog, and Peter is a rat. Their nicknames are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Peter being a rat, he could sneak under the flailing branches and press the knot and the whomping willow would freeze. Then they would all sneak in and the four of them would wander into Hogsmeade with Prongs, and Padfoot at his side Remus couldn't hurt anyone.  
  
Remus came back a couple minutes later. "Looks like the plans the same, but Dumbledore has to talk to Snape." Remus said giving Sirius an evil look.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked playing stupid.  
  
"You know what! If you hadn't played that trick on Snape, he would never know about me." Remus said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yeah, good thing I was there so Moony didn't have to murder him." James said.  
  
"He deserved it. And I wish James could learn to keep his big mouth shut. Because if he did we wouldn't have to deal with Snivelly anymore!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"So you would be charged for assistant murder." James said. "Matter of fact you would probably get most of the blame for the murder."  
  
"Yeah, then you would have to go to Azkaban." Peter chimed in.  
  
Some of the color drained from Sirius's face. "Ugh, just thinking about that place gives me the creeps. I couldn't imagine having to go there, it must be horrible. I'd kill myself before going to Azkaban and getting all the happiness sucked out of me by dementors." Sirius said shuddering.  
  
The feast soon ended and everyone went to their common rooms.  
  
"What class do we have first tomorrow?" Sirius asked Remus.  
  
"History of magic." Remus answered yawning.  
  
"Well I'll fall asleep again." Sirius said pulling on his flannel pajama pants. James walked in wearing a muscle t-shirt, and pajama pants. Remus was wearing the same.  
  
"Don't you always fall asleep during history of magic?" James asked getting into bed.  
  
"Yeah, so? It's boring." Sirius replied.  
  
"I know, I was just asking."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 finished! Sorry if it seems a bit short. I hope you like it, and I will greatly appreciate any reviews!  
  
Thank you reviewers!  
  
Lupin-luver-72: Thank you so much for reviewing! Well this was my first fan fic, then I decided to try another (Meant to Be). Anyways I love writing about the Marauders, I don't know maybe I'll try a Harry one. Okay I'll shut up now. Thanks, I tried to make Remus good looking (it wasn't that hard). :) Long live the Marauders! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note- Hey sorry the last chapter was so short. Chapter 2 was actually really long, but I split it into 2 separate chapters. I hope your liking it so far, and sorry it took so long to update.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nothing Can Come Between Us  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly they heard crying from the common room.  
  
"What the -"  
  
"Shh" Remus interrupted James. Sirius was already running down the stairway that leads into the common room. James, Remus, and Peter followed. By the time the three of them got there Sirius was already there. They stayed in the stairwell so they could listen on what was going on.  
  
"Lily please tell me what's wrong." Sirius pleaded with Lily who was slumped against the wall crying.  
  
"No go away!" she sobbed. She looked like she was going to be sick. Sirius's eyes were filled with sympathy and concern.  
  
"Well if you wont tell at least let me try to make you feel better." Sirius said helping her up off the floor.  
  
"No, you can't make me feel better right now! I'm not like every other girl who drools like a dog and follows your every command when you look at them." she said, rather harsh. Sirius looked extremely hurt. Lily's best friend, Augustine ran into the common room.  
  
"Oh my God, Lily! Sirius Black what did you do to her? You leave her alone and don't go near her. Do you understand me?" she screamed in his face. Right then Remus walked over and hugged Lily. She completely broke down in his arms. Black turned and ran up to the boy's dormitories practically knocking James over, who was standing on the stairs. When he got up there he dropped onto his four poster bed. He was extremely hurt and was mad at Remus.  
  
"How could he do that?!" Sirius thought. "I mean he knew I was trying to comfort her, and he just walks up and hugs her. God why is my life so messed up?" He thought to himself. He heard someone coming up the stairs. He turned over and pretended to be sleeping. James opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Sirius, you asleep?" James asked. No answer. He heard James get on to his four poster bed and close the curtains. About an hour later he heard Peter and Remus walking up the stairs, talking about Quidditch or something. He turned around again, not wanting to confront any of them. But they didn't even look in his direction, they just went straight to bed.   
  
The next morning Sirius got up and got changed quickly before Remus or anybody woke up. Then he went down to breakfast. James came with Peter, and Remus about five minutes later. They all sat in their usual seats, as a group at the end of the table.  
  
"Good morning." Remus said looking cheerful.  
  
"Good morning James. Good morning Peter." Black said, not looking too cheerful at all. Remus looked at him funny and opened his mouth about to say something, when a group of owls flew in to deliver the mail. James and Remus got their usual Daily Prophet, and Sirius looked over James's shoulder. The headline said 'VOLDEMORT GETTING STRONGER'.  
  
"It's the same everyday." James complained. Just then they heard the unmistakable sound of a howler. Everyone looked at the Slytherin table, and their eyes landed on Severus Snape.  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE YOU BETTER GET GOOD GRADES. MUMMY AND DADDY MISS YOU, BUT THEY WANT YOU TO STOP BULLYING THE MUGGLES. MAKE MUMMY AND DADDY PROUD!" Snape's mother's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. Everyone was laughing but him. Lily still looked like she was going to be sick. Snape turned a bright red and ran out of the Great Hall. Sirius and the rest of the Marauders couldn't hold it in. Sirius fell off his chair, and James was pounding the table with his fists. They could hear the howler repeating itself all the way down the corridor, until it finally disappeared. When they finally stopped laughing Sirius gave James a high five and then went back to his miserable self. He knew Remus was going to ask him why so he quickly got up and ran to his first class. The bell rang five minutes after he got there, but Lily was already there.  
  
"Oh good, Snivellus is in this class." Sirius thought, then he smiled a little, remembering the look on Snape's face when the howler went off. "He deserves it." Sirius thought. When everyone got there he got his books and everything ready and when the class started he fell asleep (it was History of Magic). The rest of the Marauders looked at him and shook their heads.  
  
"Today you are going to get assigned to a partner, and then I will assign you a time in history and you have to give what types of magic was used in that time period." Professor Binns said. "Okay so let's get started. Augustine Marquis, your partner is James Potter. Remus Lupin with (just then Snape walked into the room and took a seat, a few kids laughed) alright Remus with Severus Snape. Peter Pettigrew, with Lucious Malfoy, and Lily Evans, with Sirius Black." The professor informed the class.  
  
When Sirius heard his name he woke up. "Huh?" he asked looking at James.  
  
"Your partner is Lily." James explained. Sirius looked over at Lily who looked disgusted and angry. Sirius knew it was because she had to be paired up with him, but he didn't even care anymore.  
  
Snape slowly opened his schoolbag and he closed his eyes, "MUMMY AND DADDY LOVE..." roared the howler. Snape quickly closed his bag and the class burst into laughter. Sirius fell off backwards off his chair, and James tipped over his desk by accident. Snape turned bright red again.  
  
"Alright class settle down and get with your partners." Professor Binns said over the laughter. "Sirius get up, and James fix your desk."  
  
Sirius stayed where he was and made Lily come to him. She walked over reluctantly and slammed her book on his desk. The professor passed out a piece of parchment to each group that said their time period.  
  
"What did we get?" Sirius asked Lily dully.  
  
"The 1800s." Lily answered in the same tone.  
  
"Ah man, it looks like we better get to the library after dinner." Sirius moaned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you there at 7:00p.m sharp. Don't be late." Lily said as the bell rang.  
  
"Don't worry I won't be late." Black called after her.  
  
Their next classes went by fast, with no new outbursts from Snape's howler. Except for in Transfiguration when he tried to throw it out the window, but it just flew back in and zoomed around the classroom repeating itself. Professor McGonagall had to call Dumbledore in to take care of it. Right before he left he gave a cold look at Sirius and James, but they pretended they never saw him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It's full moon tonight you know?" James asked looking at his friend during dinner.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that. Well I can't make it because I have to meet Lily at the library in ten minutes." Sirius said a little disappointed.  
  
"But we can't leave Moony in the shrieking shack all alone. Who knows what he could do to himself? And we can't go without you because Wormtail is too small and can't guard the other side of him." James said looking a little worried.  
  
"Well he'll have to manage for tonight. I already made plans." Sirius said getting up, and he headed towards the library.  
  
When he got there it was 6:55p.m. Lily wasn't there yet, so he picked a table and sat down. At 7:00p.m he stood up and stretched.  
  
"And she though I was going to be late." Sirius said to himself, yawning. He sighed and sat back down. At 8:00p.m, when she still didn't come, he went back up to his common room. He thought about going to the whomping willow but he would need Wormtail to get through, plus he was tired and he was still mad at Remus.  
  
When he got to the common room he saw Augustine sitting on one of the big armchairs reading a book.  
  
"Hey do you know where Lily is? We were-"  
  
"It's none of your business. I told you to stay away from her." Augustine interrupted rudely.  
  
"Fine." Sirius said and he stormed up to the boy's dormitories.  
  
"Fine." Augustine shot back, but he was already up the stairs. She was a bit surprised at how he took it, but it was for Lily's own good.  
  
"Why does she think I did something to Lily? Remus could have at least backed me up. I know they would believe him." Black thought to himself. No one was in the dormitory so he didn't have to deal with anyone. He changed into his usual nightwear and plopped onto his bed. He fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
"I wonder why Sirius is mad at Remus?" Peter asked James as they entered the boy's dormitory at 3:00 in the morning. They had just come back from keeping Remus company.  
  
"I don't know, but he can't stay mad forever." James said getting into bed. They were so tired that they fell asleep right away.  
  
Sirius awoke with a start at about 6:00a.m. He had the strangest dream. He was standing on a street that was half blown up, and he was laughing like a maniac. "I wander if it means anything." Sirius thought getting out of bed and changing into his school robes. He hurried down to breakfast expecting nobody to be there, but there were a few first years, and Ravenclaws. Lily was sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table. Sirius sat down across from her.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Sirius asked. "We were supposed to meet at the library at 7:00 sharp, remember?"  
  
"I was busy. I'm sorry I should've told you I couldn't make it at dinner." Lily said in a flat voice. Right then her best friend Augustine walked over.  
  
"Look Black I'm -"  
  
"I know, I know, don't go near her." Sirius said walking away. He sat at their usual spot. Just then the rest of the Marauders walked in. James and Peter sat next to him, but Remus went and sat across from Lily.  
  
"Why is he sitting over there?" Sirius asked, trying to hide his anger.  
  
"I dunno I s'pose he wants to talk to her." James replied sleepily.  
  
"Where were you guys last night?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We were keeping Remus company." Peter answered. Another pang of jealousy shot through Sirius. James shut his eyes expecting Sirius to start yelling. When Sirius didn't saw anything he slowly opened his eyes, but he wish he hadn't because the hurt look on Sirius's face was a lot worse than hearing him yell.  
  
"Sirius you know we couldn't keep him by himself, and you had plans so..." James's words trailed off.  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Sirius said pushing his breakfast away, and he turned just in time to see Remus coming over.  
  
"Good morning Sirius." Remus said sitting across from him.  
  
"Yeah maybe for you." Sirius said, and he got up and went back to the Gryffindor common room. Remus couldn't take it any longer, so he got up and followed Sirius all the way back to the common room. When he got there he heard a big crash from the boy's dormitories. He ran up there. Sirius had thrown his empty owl cage across the room. Remus walked over, picked it up and placed it on a table. Sirius made a run for the door, but Remus blocked him.  
  
"Your not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. Why are you mad at me?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Sirius asked angerly.  
  
"Is this about Lily? Are you jealous?"  
  
"NO!" Sirius screamed  
  
"I think your jealous."  
  
"No. It's just that I get excluded and Lily's best friend, Augustine thinks I did something to Lily when I didn't! You didn't even bother to tell her that did you?"  
  
"But -"  
  
"Then you, James, and Peter go gallivanting off without me, while I'm stuck at the library waiting for someone that never showed up!" Sirius yelled. Remus grabbed Sirius's shoulder.  
  
"Look Sirius, I'm sorry, I should've known better, but it was full moon and I had other stuff on my mind." Remus said feeling sorry.  
  
"Wait turn around. You're bleeding!" Sirius said turning him around so he could get a better look.  
  
"Really?" Remus asked. "Oh it must have been from last night. I must have bit myself."  
  
"Sorry I wasn't there." Black said looking worried.  
  
"Apology accepted. If I go to the hospital wing I'll be late for class, so could you go get Lily for me?" Remus asked trying to see his cut.  
  
"Sure stay put." Sirius said. Then he ran down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"What Sirius?" Lily asked looking annoyed.  
  
"Remus needs your help."  
  
"Is he okay?" Lily asked getting up and following Sirius out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, but he has a deep cut." Sirius told her. When they got there Sirius led Lily up to the boy's dormitories.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked moving in to get a better look.  
  
"I was scratching a lot, and it looks like it got irritated." Remus lied. But Lily knew the truth. She knew he was a werewolf since their 3rd year. She put all the clues together and figured it out.  
  
"You should be more careful." she said looking concerned.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You'll have to take your shirt off so I can see the cut better." Lily told him taking out her wand. Remus slowly took off his shirt.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Sirius said sarcastically, turning to leave.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny." Lily said before muttering something under her breath and the cut healed.  
  
"Thank you." Remus told her, grabbing his school robes.  
  
"Any time. You take care of yourself." she said and she gave him a quick hug, and then left to her first class.  
  
That day went by fast for everyone. Sirius fell asleep in almost every class, and James fell asleep in history of magic. After dinner Sirius snuck out onto the grounds before it got too late. He walked behind Hagrid's hut and there was a motorbike against the wall. This motorbike was like his life. He quickly put his helmet on and pushed the bike to the front of the hut. He mounted the bike and took off. Now this was no ordinary motorbike. This was a flying motorbike. As he rose higher and higher, with the wind in his face, he couldn't help but smile. He finally felt like he belonged. The sky was really the only place he felt he belonged.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yea, the 3rd chapter is completed! Sorry if it seems stupid, it gets better I promise. Anyways please review and tell me how you like it.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Lupin-luver-72: Thanks you so much for reviewing, and I hope you like it. Long live the Marauders!  
  
Gangtsagirl15: Thanks for reviewing, and sorry it took a while to update. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note- Hey! I'm finally posting more. Although I may not post another chapter because I haven't been getting any reviews. Reviews boost my confidence to keep writing, so please, please , please review. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Nothing Can Come Between Us  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lily slowly made her way down to the dungeons. She found Severus in an empty potions classroom.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Making a potion. What does it look like you filthy mudblood?" Snape answered. Though he instantly wished he never said that.  
  
"Is it for Voldemort?" she asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Maybe." he replied. Lily started to cry.  
  
"I can't believe you're a death eater." she sobbed.   
  
Lily and Severus had been close friends up until two years ago, when Snape became more distant. Snape went over to hug her but she moved away from him.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed. Snape took a step back and he looked hurt. Lily couldn't bear it so she took one last look at him and ran out of the room. She didn't stop until she got to Gryffindor tower, where she bumped into Sirius in front of the portrait.  
  
"Whoa, Lily are you okay?" Sirius asked. She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"No I'm not okay." she said quietly and then she kissed him. It lasted for about 30 seconds and then she pulled away. She took one more look at him and headed into the common room and off to bed. Sirius just stood there shocked. He walked into the common room, playing what just happened over and over again in his head. He sat down on a big arm chair near the fire. James came in looking exhausted with his broomstick over his shoulder.  
  
"Where were you?" Sirius asked, breaking out of his daze.  
  
"Firs' Quidditch practice is tomorrow. I thought I would get an early start." James said plopping down on a chair next to him.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked turning to look at Sirius.  
  
"Just took a ride on my bike." he said.  
  
"Right well, I'm goin' to bed. I'll do my homework tomorrow." James said yawning.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna start my essay for defense against the dark arts." Sirius said as James headed up to the boy's dormitories. Sirius didn't start his essay. Instead he walked out of the portrait hole and went to the library. He didn't get back to the common room until midnight. He fell asleep right away.  
  
He didn't wake up until he felt someone poke him really hard in the stomach. He winced and then slowly opened his eyes. James was standing over him.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head! We've got ten minutes!" James yelled.  
  
Sirius crawled out of bed and James threw him his school robes. When he was finished getting changed he met James in the common room, and they left for the Great Hall together.  
  
"Walk faster or we're going to be late. We only have five minutes!" James exclaimed. Sirius yawned in response, but he didn't go any faster. When they got there Sirius grabbed a piece of toast. He took a bite out of it and then the Marauders all headed to potions. They all found a seat together and they took out their materials for class. Sirius caught Lily's eye but she turned away so quickly that she knocked over her cauldron. The professor came in and tapped the blackboard with his wand. The instructions appeared immediately and the supplies appeared in front of the students. Sirius began to cut up dragon spleen and add it to his cauldron.  
  
"Hey have you guys noticed anything weird about Lily?" Remus asked, making sure the teacher didn't catch him talking.  
  
"She's been real quiet lately." James said adding to the conversation. Sirius just pretended he didn't hear.  
  
"What about you Padfoot? Did you notice anything odd?" Remus asked him. Sirius who was setting his caterpillars up to measure them, choked and then cut one of his caterpillars heads off.  
  
"No, I didn't notice anything." Sirius said quickly. James looked at him funny and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it because an awful smell was filling the room. Lily screamed and jumped back. A thick green liquid was overflowing from her cauldron and seeping onto the floor. Her friend Augustine jumped back so the nasty smelling liquid wouldn't touch her feet. Everyone in the class was holding their nose because the smell was so bad.  
  
The teacher walked over and yelled "Repairo!" The smelly green liquid disappeared and the cauldron emptied.  
  
"You added too much dragon spleen." The professor said dangerously.  
  
"I'm sorry professor, I wasn't paying attention." Lily said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Well you'll pay attention next time. I want a essay on the importance of dragon spleen in potions, and ten points from Gryffindor." the professor said and then he stalked off to check other students. Lily was left standing next to an empty cauldron, feeling extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Now do you see what I mean?" Remus asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I can't believe it's still raining." Sirius said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah I know. Plus we've got Quidditch practice tonight." James said.  
  
The rest of the day went by fast. Professor McGonagall gave them a lot of homework. James and Sirius headed to the flying pitch. James, being the captain, took attendance and gave everyone their positions.  
  
"Sirius you're chaser. Augustine and Sarah you two are also chasers. Remus you're late." James said as Remus walked over to the team.  
  
"Sorry." Remus said.  
  
"It's okay. Remus you're gonna be keeper. John and Thomas you're beaters. I'm seeker." James informed them.  
  
"Can we get started?!" Sirius exclaimed. James released the snitch, the bludgers and at last he threw up the quaffle. He blew the whistle and they were off. Remus saved the first few goals, but Sirius made his in.  
  
"Keep practicing Remus!" James shouted over the wind and rain. Vision was terrible and with the wind he had trouble steering his broom, but within twenty-five minutes he caught the snitch anyways. The teams walked down to dinner soaking wet.  
  
"Good practice everyone!" James said sitting down at his usual seat next to Sirius.  
  
"Nice goal you made, Sirius." Remus said sitting down across from him.  
  
"Thanks, you made some nice saves as well." Sirius said grabbing some pork chops.  
  
The next couple of months went by quickly, and before they knew it Christmas was over and it was April. Every seventh year is required to take a career test. It's a test that helps you with your future. James's said he would be great as an auror or a professional Quidditch player. Sirius's said he would make an excellent auror, so did Remus's. Peter's said he would be a good counselor for the ministry.  
  
"Guess what Snape got!" James exclaimed, heading to lunch with the rest of the Marauders. They just got their tests back.  
  
"What?" Sirius and Remus asked together.  
  
"It said he would make a great teacher." James said suppressing a laugh.  
  
"Yeah well how about a death eater." Sirius said seriously, sitting down at his usual seat.  
  
"No. You've got to be kidding!" Remus said taking a seat across from him.  
  
"Nope. I saw the dark mark on his arm myself." Sirius said proudly.  
  
"That must be why Lily was so upset." Remus said looking over at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Yeah, probably." James said with a mouthful of food.  
  
"I heard my name." Lily said walking over to where they were sitting.  
  
"No you didn't." James said looking up at her.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"I'll tell you what we said if you'll go out with me." James said, messing his hair up even more.  
  
"I would never go out with you!" she exclaimed and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey Lily is it true Snivellus is a death eater?" James asked.  
  
"It's none of your business." she said and then she walked away.  
  
"It's true." James decided out loud and then he took another bite of food.  
  
"I heard Snape also called her a mudblood. That's why she was crying." Peter said moving closer to the group.  
  
"No, he wouldn't!" Sirius asked, though he could believe Snape doing something like that.  
  
"I can't believe he would do something like that!" Remus said looking up from his Daily Prophet, which had just arrived.  
  
"I overheard her friend Augustine talking to her." Peter said proudly.  
  
"That's low. I would never do something that extreme." James said looking down the table at Lily.  
  
Finally chapter 4 is finished. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, please, please, review! I'm open to any reviews. Also if you have any suggestions on making my story any better please let me know. 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Authors Note- Hey! I decided to post another chapter. But I'm still looking for more reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you didn't like it, review and tell me how I can make it better. Well anyways I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

As June approached the teachers began giving more homework. Their lessons were now reserved only for going over information that was to be on the N.E.W.Ts. Most of the seventh years could be found studying in the library or in their common rooms.  
  
"I can't study anymore!" Sirius yelled throwing his books down on the ground. The Marauders were all sitting under a tree by the lake.  
  
"Maybe you should take a break." Remus said, not taking his eyes off his book.  
  
"Whoa! Did those words just come out of your mouth, Moony?!" Sirius asked standing up and looking at his friend, shocked.  
  
"Well the exams aren't for another two weeks." Remus said.  
  
"Hey look! Here comes Snivellus!" James exclaimed, jumping up. Remus went back to reading his book. When Snape got close enough James hit him with a trip jinx and he fell.  
  
"Nice hit." Peter squeaked. Sirius walked over to where Severus was picking up his books.  
  
"So what do you have to do for Lord Voldemort?" Sirius asked, picking up one of his books.  
  
"Leave me alone." Snape hissed.  
  
"Tell me, is the dark lord treating you well?" James asked. Just then Lily walked by.  
  
"Hey Lily." James said. She just kept walking.  
  
"Leave her alone."Severus said warningly, and then he grabbed his book from Sirius and he took off after Lily. As he was running James hit him with another trip jinx. Snape gathered up his stuff quickly and took off again.  
  
"Hey Prongs, just think tomorrow is the last quidditch game. The quidditch cup will be ours." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, Slytherin doesn't stand a chance." James said happily.  
  
"It's full moon tonight." Remus said, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." James said, sitting back down.

* * *

That night after dinner, James, Sirius, and Peter went up to the common room to get James's invisibility cloak. Remus was led out of the Great Hall by Madam Pomfrey. When the two of them disappeared in the whomping willow, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail went in after them. Wormtail snuck between the flailing branches and pressed the knot, and the tree froze. Sirius and James followed him in. The three of them hid behind a corner as Madam Pomfrey exited. Now as a dog, stag, and rat they went into the room where Remus was changing. Sirius and James turned back into a human and stood against the wall. The room was pretty shabby, with boarded up windows and a ripped up armchair in the corner. The door to the room opened slowly, and Sirius and James turned around. Lily walked into the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Lily! What are you doing here?!" Sirius asked.  
  
"Listen, I know Remus is a werewolf." she said turning to look at Sirius.  
  
Just then a fully grown werewolf leapt at her, its teeth baring. James jumped on top of Lily, knocking her down with him. The werewolf got James in the shoulder with its claws. Sirius quickly changed back into a dog, and tackled Remus. There was a lot of growling and yelping, but in the end both of them lay on the ground unconscious. Sirius, who was now human again seemed to have taken a good blow to the head, and his leg. They were both bleeding pretty bad.  
  
"You saved my life." Lily said, looking up at James.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing." James said. Then he did something brave. He kissed her, and she didn't pull back. When it was over he got up and pulled Lily up. She walked over to where Sirius was laying. She took out her wand, and healed most of his cuts. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Thanks." he mumbled.  
  
"No problem." she answered.  
  
"He sat up slowly, he had a bad pain in his ribs.  
  
"But I should really be thanking you. I would be dead if it wasn't for you." Lily said.  
  
"No, you should be thanking James, he saved your life." Sirius said.  
  
"Trust me, I already did." she said, blushing a little. James coughed to hide his laughter. Sirius looked at them quizzically, he had a pretty good idea of what went on, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Lily left the Shrieking Shack to go to sleep. As James and Sirius got ready to go, Peter changed back and smiled at James. They left together, Peter running ahead to press the knot.  
  
"I kissed her." James informed Sirius proudly.  
  
"Really? Wow!" Sirius said, trying to act surprised. "I'm so happy for you." he said sarcastically, but James didn't notice. He was running ahead to talk to Peter. For some reason Sirius didn't feel jealous, just hurt and angry. He turned around and headed back to the Shrieking Shack for some alone time.  
  
"Hey Sirius, you looking forward to the game tomorrow?" James asked turning around. "Sirius...? Where'd he go?"  
  
"I would just leave him alone. He must have gone back. He probably just forgot something." Peter said trying to keep up with James.  
  
"But he could get hurt!" James said walking up the grand staircase.  
  
"Oh well- I mean he can fend for himself. He doesn't need a babysitter." Peter corrected quickly, blushing a little. James stopped, looked at him for a minute (pondering if he heard what he thought he heard Peter say), but then he shook his head and continued walking up to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Well chapter 5 is done! Any reviewers? Well I hope you liked it. I hope I can update soon, but my finals are this week so I don't know if I'll get the chance.  
  
**Nocturnal007** : I'm glad you've stumbled upon my story too. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have updated. I'm glad you like it. Thanks a bunch! 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note- Hey! Well I'm glad I got some more reviews. There were also a couple questions though. I'll try to clear them up. Sirius was acting a little weird but he just wanted some alone time to think. He really liked Lily but he didn't want to admit it because of James. I hope this explains the reasons for his odd behavior later on in the story. Lily was in the shack because she saw them (the Marauders) leaving so she followed them. She already knew Remus was a werewolf but she didn't exactly know what they were all up to. So she followed them into the Shack, and you know what happens from there. Well I hope I cleared up any questions, and if anyone has any more questions or concerns please review or e-mail me at orly1377comcast.net. Here is chapter 6...

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

It was the morning of the big quidditch match, and the Gryffindor team is in the Great Hall getting an early breakfast. When more people started coming in, Sirius snuck over to talk to Lily.  
  
"You kissed him?!" Sirius exclaimed sitting down across from her.  
  
"No, he kissed me." She corrected.  
  
"I can't believe you played me like that!" Sirius hissed, ignoring her.  
  
"Sirius, I never played you. It was James. I bet you never even told him about us."  
  
"Yeah, well I bet you never told Augustine." he retorted, not really sure why he said that.  
  
"How do you know that she likes you?"  
  
"I didn't. You just told me." he said smiling. Lily just rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"She's liked you for a while now. It's really annoying, and if you tell her that I kissed you, she wont be very happy with me."  
  
"Fine. Then I'll do something so that everybody knows." Sirius said standing up.  
  
"Sirius, No! Don't do anything stupid." Lily pleaded. Sirius grabbed Lily and kissed her in front of most of the school. James jumped up as well as Augustine.  
  
"Sirius what do you think you're doing?" James yelled as he followed Sirius out of the Great Hall. Sirius turned around so he was face to face with James.  
  
"She didn't tell you that she kissed me, did she?" he asked, angry.  
  
"No. What are you talking about?!" James asked. He was very confused.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, she's all yours." Sirius said smiling sarcastically.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"James I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I did kiss Sirius. It was at the beginning of the year." Lily said walking over to them. The Great Hall was unusually quiet. "But the truth is, I really like you." She said turning to James.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because when I did it I was upset, and I wasn't thinking straight." Lily confessed.  
  
"Oh, this is just great!" Sirius exclaimed, and then he turned and started walking again. "The truth comes out now!" he yelled behind him and kept walking.  
  
"You should've told me." James told Lily.  
  
"And me." Severus said walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh, you. There's a lot you should've told me." Lily said before storming back into the Great Hall. James followed her in. The hall quickly filled with noise again, as people discussed what just happened. James sat down with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
"Hey, it's time to go to the changing rooms." Remus said, and the team went off, into the changing rooms. A couple minutes later they could hear the rest of the school filing into the stands. Sirius walked in and changed silently.  
  
"Let's go kick Slytherin's ass." James said when Sirius was done changing.  
  
"What a speech." Remus said sarcastically. When the team walked out the crowd erupted with cheers. The Slytherin team was already waiting for them. The two captains shook hands, and Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and the game started.  
  
"Slytherin is up by 10, but Lily has the quaffle. Oh no, she drops the quaffle to avoid a bludger. Sirius catches the quaffle. He goes in for a shot, and... HE SCORES!" The commentator roars.   
  
"Lucius Malfoy has the quaffle. He shoots...Remus saved the goal! What an unbelievable save by Remus Lupin the Gryffindor keeper. Yes! The score is tied 10 to 10. Remus passes to Lily. She flies down the pitch, and she scores! Another goal to Gryffindor!" the commentator announced as the Gryffindor side of the stadium erupted into cheers.  
  
"Malfoy drops the quaffle, narrowly missing a bludger. Augustine caught it and passed it up to Sirius, who scores again! 30, 10 Gryffindor. Malfoy works his way up the field and... scores! C'mon Remus what are you doing. One of the Slytherin beaters spots Sirius with the quaffle. Watch out Sirius! Oohhh...that's gotta hurt." the commentator said as Sirius was hit by a bludger in the back of the head, and slowly slipped from his broom, and hit the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Good thing he wasn't too high up. Wait! James Potter, Gryffindor seeker, spots the snitch! He's going in for a dive. He pulls up just in time and... HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! The game is over. Gryffindor won! For the third year in a row they get the Quidditch cup!" The commentator quickly jumped down from the stands, and went to celebrate with everyone else.  
  
But the celebrating quickly ended when Madam Pomfrey came running onto the field, and over to Sirius. Everyone gathered around and watched as she conjured up a stretcher and placed him on it. Then she took him to the hospital wing, telling everyone that he'll be just fine. So everyone took her word for it and decided to celebrate their victory.  
  
Back at the common room, there was a party. It lasted most of the night. But slowly people started going to bed. The only people left were Remus, James, Lily, Augustine, and Peter who was asleep on a chair. Lily was sitting in a corner by herself, and she motioned for James to come over.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and Sirius didn't tell you because he was a true friend and he didn't want to hurt your feelings. You should talk to him. It's my fault, you should be mad at me. I kissed him. I made the first move. Not him."  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to the hospital wing tomorrow to visit him.  
  
"Good because we have to straighten this once and for all."

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Yeah I know Sirius did lose his head. But don't worry he gets it back. But right now he is in the hospital wing. So any reviewers? Please review and tell me how you liked it. I swear on pain or death that the story gets better.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
**Jesse de lioncourt:** Thank you so much! I'm flattered! I'm glad you liked my story. And don't worry about getting a bad review. Your stories are really good! I wish you would post them on fan fiction!  
  
**lupin-luver-72:** Hey! You're back! Sorry if I was bugging you. I don't mean to bug. I hope I answered any questions you had, and if you have anymore, ask away! I can't wait for you to put your new story up! I hope you continue Mrs. Lupin as well. Long Live The Marauders! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note- Hey! Sorry if the last chapter was confusing. So let me just try to clear things up as best I can. Lily said that Sirius shouldn't just be mad at her because it was James that kissed her in the first place. But since she didn't do anything to stop it, she takes some of the blame. But then she tells James that he should be mad at her and not Sirius because she kissed Sirius. She took Sirius by surprise, even though one of them should have said something to James. Get it? Two different kisses, so different people get the blame. Sorry if I just confused you more! Well, now I'm just confusing myself so I'm gonna shut up now. And here is chapter seven...

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Sirius was still unconscious the next day. Madame Pomfrey thought it best to let him sleep until she could lessen the pain. While she was pouring some purple liquid into a little cup, his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Ah! So you've decided to join the living once again, Mr. Black." Madam Pomfrey said walking over to his bed. "You probably have a severe headache, but it will go away in a few days time. Now don't try sitting up just yet. And take this medicine, it will help for a speedy recovery." she said, handing him the cup filled with a purple liquid.  
  
Sirius slowly drank the medicine, but had to hold in a gag as a horrible taste filled his mouth. He coughed, and then put a hand to his head as a searing pain shot through his head. Then the events of the previous day came flooding back to him.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?" Sirius said hoarsely.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who won the match yesterday?"  
  
"Gryffindor dear." she said walking into her office. Just as Lily Evans burst into the hospital wing.  
  
"Hi." Lily said, but Sirius ignored her. "Fine don't talk, just listen. You don't know how sorry I am. I can't really believe I even did something like that. People are making you out to be the bad guy, but really it's James and I. I never meant to play you like that. And in a sense I played James too because I never told him that I kissed you. So I was sort of leading him on. You were one of the greatest friends I've ever had, and I screwed our friendship up. I don't know what happened, but when I saw you take that hit, and fall to the ground. Everyone thought you were dead. And I was scared. I didn't know what to think. But here's this. I want my friend back. I want the old you back." Lily said as tears began to stream down her face. Sirius had never seen her look so helpless.  
  
"No you're wrong." he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been the bad guy the whole time. I shouldn't have made such a big deal about it. You didn't screw up our friendship. I should have been the one to tell James. I knew he fancied you. He has forever. I just didn't want to hurt him. Sirius said sitting up, despite what Madame Pomfrey said. He grimaced but then quickly smiled.  
  
"So we are friends again?" Lily asked smiling.  
  
"When were we not friends?"  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry but you need to leave now. He needs his rest." Madame Pomfrey said, coming out of her office.  
  
"Right. Well, bye. I'll see you back in school." Lily said hurrying to the Great Hall for lunch. Sirius felt a little better, but he was a little disappointed that of all his friends that could have visited him, Lily was the only one who did. But around 6:00 that night another visitor came. Sirius sat up when he saw that it was James.  
  
"I am such an asshole! All I think about is myself when I should have been thinking about how you feel. God, I am so self-centered!" James yelled.  
  
"That's not true. I should've told you! I'm the asshole." Sirius said.  
  
"Then what am I?" James asked, although he should've seen this coming.  
  
"You're the asshole's friend." Sirius answered.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." James sighed. "Well I have to be heading to dinner. I'll see you later." James said leaving Sirius to his thoughts.  
  
About an hour later Remus came in to drop off Sirius's homework and to see if he was alright.  
  
"Ah, reliable Remus is here at last." Sirius said sarcastically. (A/N: Whoa! Try saying that three times fast! LOL!)  
  
"Very funny. How are you doing?"  
  
"Not bad. I just have a killer headache, and now I'm weighed down with homework."  
  
"Sorry, but the N.E.W.Ts start next Monday and this is mostly all review. Trust me you're going to need it." Remus said putting all the books on his bedside table.  
  
"Good game, huh?" Sirius said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, that was a good game." Remus agreed. "You scored some awesome goals."  
  
"Yeah, but did you see some of the saves you made? Unbelievable." Sirius added.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came in with Sirius's medicine.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus, but you need to leave, he needs his rest." she said handing Sirius the medicine.  
  
"Sure thing." Remus said.  
  
The next day (Sunday) passed fairly quick. With regular visits from James, Remus, and Lily to take his mind off of studying. Later that day he was released, and he went to the Great Hall to get some dinner before going up to the common room. Peter was the only Marauder still there.  
  
"Hey Peter!" Sirius said sitting down across from him.  
  
"Hi Sirius. I'm glad to see you're feeling better!" Peter said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad I'm back too. It was so boring in the hospital wing." Sirius admitted.  
  
Peter left five minutes later. When Sirius finally decided to leave, he took the long way back to the common room. When he walked through the portrait hole he saw James and Remus sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"Man, where have you been?" James asked.  
  
"Nowhere, just getting dinner."  
  
"Nice to have you back." Remus said, giving him a quick pat on the back.  
  
"Lily wanted to stay until you got back, but she was really tired. Augustine wanted to visit you, but Lily said she should just stay away in case you were mad at her." James added and Sirius nodded. They made their way up to the boy's dormitory, and then they went to sleep. Sirius fell asleep right away. It felt good to be back in his own bed.

* * *

I hope this chapter was better, and less confusing for you guys. Don't forget to review on your way out!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
**lupin-luver-72:** Thanks for the compliments, and yeah I catch your drift. LOL. I hope I didn't confuse you more at the beginning of the chapter! Cause I even confused myself. But if you break it down and read it slowly you should get it. (Well, that's what I had to do). LOL! Thanks for being such a wonderful reviewer, and writer! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note- Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. Just for fair warning there is news of an upcoming ball in this chapter! Here is chapter 8...

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

Sirius woke up early the next morning along with every other seventh year who thought they should get some breakfast and last minute studying in before the exams.  
  
"Hey Padfoot, over here!" James yelled to Sirius in the Great Hall.  
  
"Moony, what exam do we have first ?" Sirius asked yawning.  
  
"Divination, then lunch, and then Care of Magical Creatures." Remus answered looking at his exam schedule.  
  
"I'm so gonna fail divination. But fortunately it's not that important in becoming an auror." Sirius said buttering a piece of toast.  
  
"Yeah, but if I fail my mum would kill me." James said.  
  
"My mum could care less about my grades. As a matter of fact she could care less about me." Sirius said.  
  
James rolled his eyes, "Oh no. Not another one of your 'my mum is a git' rants." James said, smiling sardonically.  
  
"I know how your family is, Padfoot. But you should refrain from saying things like that. You know how talking about your family makes you feel." Remus added.  
  
"Yeah, you're right Moony. Let me correct myself. My mum wouldn't care less if I dropped dead right now. She wants to make my life a living hell. Let me tell you this she's doing a damn good job of it too." Sirius said. Remus just rolled his eyes and took out a book to study.  
  
"Your mum's a bloody git." James said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
"You're telling me?" Sirius joked.  
  
"Guys, we'd better get up to the common room and wait for Professor McGonagall to tell us the rules." Remus said. They all left the Great Hall as the other students made their way to their first period classes, the fifth and seventh years headed back to their common rooms to wait for their house leader.  
  
Proffesor McGonagall arrived shortly after the Marauders got there.  
  
"Alright everyone, listen up. There are a few rules following the exams. There will be no cheating what so ever, no talking, and when you are done you are to go back up to the common room until lunch. Does everyone understand?"  
  
There was a murmur of agreement.  
  
"Good. Now follow me." Professor McGonagall said leading them to the entrance of the Great Hall. "Seventh years you may enter, but stay in a line they will be calling you by name. Fifth years follow me." She said, taking the fifth years to their testing area.  
  
They looked around the room and saw three stations set up. At each station there was a witch or wizard. A middle aged wizard with a clip board in his hands was the one who would be calling the names.  
  
"Good morning everyone. My name is Eric, and I will be assigning you to a station. Alright, let's get started. First we have Sirius Black. You're at station number one." Eric said pointing Sirius over to the correct station.  
  
"And over at station number two we have Lily Evans. And Remus Lupin at station number three. Everyone else please wait over there, and I'll call your name when it's your turn." Eric told them.  
  
Half an hour later Narcissa, Augustine, and Peter went in as Remus, Sirius, and Lily went back up to the common room. More and more seventh years slowly made their way back to their common rooms as the last three, James, Severus, and Lucius went in to take their exam.   
  
Half an hour later James walked through the portrait hole looking exhausted.  
  
"How was it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Boring and I know I failed." James answered sinking into an armchair.  
  
"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Remus said.  
  
"I know. Even I think I did fairly good." Sirius added.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. It was just really boring. A lot of guess work if you ask me."  
  
"You guys should study for Care of Magical Creatures before lunch. We still have ten minutes."  
  
"Moony, don't worry about us. Ten minutes is not enough time to study. How about a game of chess?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Okay. Don't worry Moony, I already studied thoroughly." Sirius reassured his friend as he set up the chess bored.  
  
"Ten minutes later they made their way down to lunch. The stations were gone, and the house tables were in place again. They took a seat at their usual spot, and Lily and Augustine came to sit next to them.  
  
"Hey Lily. Hey Augustine." Sirius said as they sat down.  
  
"Hey Sirius!" Lily replied.  
  
"Nice to see you back." Augustine added.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to see you again too."  
  
Lily looked at James and they smiled.  
  
"You never came to visit me though." Sirius continued talking to Augustine.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I'm afraid that was my fault." Lily said cutting Augustine off. I told her not to go. I know how you guys are always fighting or not on speaking terms with each other so I thought it would be best if she just left you alone. I'm sorry."  
  
"Apology accepted. I just thought it was my fault. Like maybe I did something to upset her or something." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Since you're always running your mouth it must be hard to keep track of who you offend or not." James said smiling as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.  
  
"Shut up, Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up but Lily and Augustine held him down. Sirius gave up and gave a pleading look to Remus who smiled knowingly. Then he turned and smacked James in the back of the head.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were being called into the Great Hall one at a time to take their exam. Augustine, Lily, and Bellatrix were the first three to go. When they were done they went back up to the common room to find that it was completely empty.  
  
"He likes you." Lily turning to Augustine.  
  
"What?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"Sirius likes you. It's obvious. And don't tell me he doesn't. Did you see the way he was looking at you?"  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yeah. And I think you guys would make a great couple."  
  
"Thanks." Augustine said blushing furiously. Then she hugged Lily. Just then Sirius, James and Remus walked in.  
  
"What's going on?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing." Lily and Augustine said at the same time, quickly breaking the hug.  
  
Sirius smiled and Remus sat near the fire to study.  
  
Half an hour later Peter and Narcissa came in. Narcissa gave Sirius a dirty look before going up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Alright guys...and ladies, why don't we go down to dinner?" James asked standing up.  
  
They all went down to dinner and sat together. Sirius kept sneaking glances at Augustine. Lily noticed this and she tried to tell James by giving him a look, but he didn't get what she meant, so she gave up. After dinner they all went to bed because of the exams tomorrow. But before going up Lily got her point across to James and then they went their separate ways. James and Remus went up to the dormitory to wait for Sirius.  
  
Augustine looked over at Sirius, and he didn't look away. She smiled and then headed up to bed. When Sirius went up to bed he found James still awake.  
  
"Prongs, what are you still doing up?" Sirius asked changing into his pajamas.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Why don't you ask her out?"  
  
"Who? Augustine? I don't know.  
  
"You're not shy are you?"  
  
"No of course not."  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to bed." James said.  
  
"Good night." Sirius said getting into his bed.  
  
The next day went by fairly quick. The exams went pretty smooth. Everyone was sitting in the common room after dinner when Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Everyone in seventh year, over here please. Come on, all seventh years over here. I have a quick announcement." she said as they started to gather. "Alright, now Saturday there is going to be a ball. You all have to come, but you don't have to dance. So if you want find a partner, and don't forget Saturday at seven p.m. Good night everyone." she informed them, and then she was gone.  
  
As people started going to bed James walked over to Lily.  
  
"Lily, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you Saturday." she said. Then she went up to bed.  
  
"Nice one." Sirius said as James walked over.  
  
"Yeah, nows your chance to ask Augustine to the ball."  
  
"No, I can't!"  
  
"Whatever. Your loss not mine."  
  
"C'mon I'm going to bed."  
  
Friday came extremely fast. That morning they took the potions exam. And after lunch they had their last exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
When Sirius walked into the common room he saw Augustine reading a book by the fire. He walked over to her.  
  
"Hi." Oh, great line. Wow, where did all my lady skills go? He thought to himself.  
  
"Hi." she said putting her book down.  
  
"Umm...I was wondering, if you're not taken, would you go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Yes, I'll go with you. I've been waiting for you to ask me."  
  
He smiled, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Well, how'd you like it? Please review and let me know! The ball is in the next chapter. And don't worry Kelsey Lupin, Remus is all yours. Lol!  
  
Thanks!  
  
**lupin-luver-72:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter. I don't think Remus is nerdy! Lol. Anyways how's Mrs. Lupin going? Are you going to update? Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note- Hey! This is the second to last chapter! It's almost over! Also, I know Narcissa wasn't in Gryffindor but this is my story so I can do what I want. That's just a fair warning. Anyways this is the ball, so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9** **  
  
**  
That morning most of the seventh years were in the common talking about the ball that was to take place that night.  
  
"Remus are you going with anyone?" Peter asked him.  
  
"Of course Moony isn't going with anyone." James interrupted.  
  
"Yes, thank you Prongs, but I can answer my own questions." Remus replied.  
  
"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Just ask Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, ok. Since when has Padfoot not had a date?" Remus asked. Sirius just ignored him.  
  
"So James, who are you going with?" Peter asked, though everyone already knew the answer.  
  
"Lily."  
  
"I still can't believe she agreed to go with you." Remus said. 

Meanwhile...  
  
"You actually agreed to go with James?" Augustine asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I did. He's really not a bad person. He can be nice when he wants to be."  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sirius asked me to go with him!" Augustine exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
"I know, for once in my life things are actually starting to go my way. I mean can you believe it? Sirius Black asked _me _out."  
  
"Oh please. Shut up before I throw puke." Narcissa said coldly.  
  
"Narcissa back off. He's your cousin, your related, get over it." Lily said icily.  
  
"You know what Evans, you don't even know the first thing about my cousin. How he betrayed our family. He is nothing but a filthy blood traitor. Hanging around with mudbloods and all. He is a disgrace to all purebloods, and he will pay for what he's done to our family, and he will pay with his life."  
  
"You bitch!" Augustine yelled, "Stop trying to make him look bad with your pile of lies and filth."  
  
"You think I'm lying? Well ask him yourself, tonight at the ball. He probably doesn't even like you. He only wants you for one thing. And when he gets it he's just going to dump you like all the rest. Because that's just how my arrogant, pompous cousin is." Narcissa said smiling dangerously as she left the dormitory.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Augustine. Sirius isn't like that." Lily reassured her.  
  
"God, I hate her so much! Just when my life started to turn around she had to come and ruin it." Augustine yelled, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill down her face.  
  
Narcissa walked down the stairs laughing to herself.  
  
"Narcissa, what happened up there? We heard yelling." Sirius asked rudely.  
  
"Nothing happened. I just think Augustine is having some second thoughts about going to the ball with you." she said simply.  
  
"What did you do? What did you say to screw my life up now?" Sirius asked , pure hatred in his voice.  
  
"All I said was the truth, and I don't think she liked it very much." she replied, with a triumphant look on her face.  
  
Sirius ran up to the girl's dormitories and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." he heard Lily say.  
  
He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He didn't see Augustine anywhere.  
  
"Where's Augustine?" he asked quickly.  
  
"In the bathroom. I think you need to talk to her." Lily answered.  
  
Sirius knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Go away." he heard Augustine say.  
  
"It's Sirius. Can I come in?"  
  
When he heard no answer he slowly opened the door. She was sitting on the floor crying.  
  
"Hey, listen Narcissa is a git. Whatever she said is a lie to get you to hate me." he said closing the door and then he took a seat next to her.  
  
"She said all this stuff about your family, and that you betrayed them and that you were a disgrace."  
  
"And that's why you are all upset?" he asked disbelievingly.  
  
"No. She said other stuff. That you didn't really like me. You only wanted me for one thing." Augustine said no longer crying, as the anger boiled inside of her.  
  
"That's not true. And my family says I betrayed them because I am not a pureblood fanatic. I do hang around with muggleborns and that really upsets my mum. And I do really like you. I didn't ask you to go to the ball with me so I could get you to bed. I really do like you."  
  
Augustine smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Thank you. I didn't really believe her, it's just she makes me so mad and she made me doubt your intentions. But that will never happen again. I'm sorry I doubted you."  
  
"Apology accepted. Don't worry about her. Just go get ready, and consider us on a clean slate."  
  
"Thank you." she said standing up.  
  
"No problem." he replied as he got up and left. He went to get ready because the ball started in two hours and he had to help James.

About two hours later, when he was ready he went down to the common room. He had his hair brushed neatly so it wasn't hanging in face, but he found that it kept falling in his face anyways despite all the time he had spent in front of the mirror trying to tackle it. He tried to help James with his hair, but they were fighting a hopeless battle.  
  
Lily, James, and Remus were down there as well as Narcissa.  
  
Lily looked beautiful. Her hair was half up, and she just seemed to glow in dark green dress robes that brought out her eyes.  
  
Sirius walked over and sat next to Remus.  
  
"Hey Lily, you look nice." he said.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
"So Narcissa, who are you going with?" Sirius asked turning to face her.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." she answered proudly and then she walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
Sirius and James rolled their eyes.   
  
Just then Augustine came down the stairs. She was absolutely stunning. Her wavy blonde hair was down, and she had elegant rose colored dress robes on. Her dark blue eyes were bright as she walked over to them. Sirius stood up almost instantly.  
  
"You look amazing." he said quietly.  
  
"Thank you. You look very handsome." she said smiling.  
  
Lily smiled as she saw the slightly shocked look on James' face. "You didn't think she could look that beautiful, did you?" she asked. James shook his head.  
  
"Well, let's get going." Lily said leading them down to the Great Hall.   
  
Sirius put his arm around Augustine's shoulders as they entered the Great Hall. The music was already playing and their were a few people on the dance floor.  
  
"Do you want to dance, m'lady?" Sirius asked, extending his hand to Augustine. She took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor just as a slow song came on.  
  
"Lily, James, Remus, and Peter (who met up with them) grabbed a table and sat down.  
  
"They look so good together." Lily said, watching them slow dance.   
  
Two songs later Augustine and Sirius came and sat down.  
  
"Well Lily, do you want to dance?" James asked standing up.  
  
"It's about time." she answered. As he lead her onto the dance floor.   
  
Five minutes later Augustine and Sirius were dancing again.  
  
When Lily went to get a drink she saw Severus snogging a girl from Slytherin. She wasn't jealous since they never went out, but she was disgusted. She decided to go back to the table instead of getting a drink.  
  
"Hey Remus, do you want to dance?" she asked him.  
  
"No that's ok." he said blushing slightly.  
  
"Come on. Please, one dance?" Lily insisted.  
  
"I'm not that good at dancing." he added  
  
"That's ok." She took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.  
  
"Oh Lily, come on! Don't make me embarrass myself!" Remus pleaded.  
  
Just then a slow song came on, Lily pulled him close and they started dancing.  
  
"See it's not that bad."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." he admitted.

Meanwhile Augustine and Sirius were slow dancing as well...  
  
"How are you doing? Did I scare you off yet?" Sirius asked smiling.  
  
"No, why would you say that?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Alright everyone, this is the last song for the evening. So grab your partners." an invisible announcer said.  
  
Remus went back to the table and Lily and James went out to dance.  
  
The song was over before anyone knew it.  
  
"Listen Augustine, I want to thank you for tonight. It was the best night of my life."  
  
"No thank you. I never wanted tonight to end."  
  
Sirius leaned in and kissed her passionately. But before she could respond he pulled away. They made their way back to Gryffindor tower hand in hand.  
  
"Good night everyone. Thank you for the dance Lily." Remus said as he headed up to bed.  
  
"Anytime Remus."  
  
"I'm really tired. I'm going to bed. Good night Sirius." Lily said. James walked her to the stairs and gave her a goodnight kiss. Then they went their separate ways.  
  
"I had a great time." Augustine said turning to Sirius. She kissed him gently on the lips but it was enough to send shivers down his spine. He watched her as she headed up to bed. Sirius wanted to follow her up, but thought better of it. He stood there for a few moments just staring out the window that was next to him. He knew he had real feelings for this girl, and he knew they would be together in the end.

* * *

Well, how'd everyone like the second to last chapter? Please review and let me know what you think!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
**eternity's star:** Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like my story. I'm so sorry about your story, and I can't wait for your new one. How'd you like this chapter?  
  
**lupin-luver-72:** I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry about Mrs. Lupin. I hope you get back into writing mode! Thank you so much! 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note- Hey everybody! This is it! This is the last chapter! I'm thinking about doing a sequel (that would be much better than the first) but I want your opinion. I already have some of it planned out, but I don't know if I should post it or not. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter, and sorry it's so short!

* * *

**Chapter 10** ****

The next two weeks passed quickly. Everything went smoothly, and before anyone knew it they were packing for the train the next day. Gryffindor won the house cup, and the end of the year feast was great. For the most part there were no more interruptions in the lives of the marauders. James and Lily continued to go out, and so did Sirius and Augustine. They were all like one big family, and they were in separable.  
  
On the last night they were ever to share at Hogwarts, they stayed up all night and just talked about the past seven years. They talked, and shared stories, and just hung out as one big group of friends. Little did they know it would be the last time they all would be together.  
  
When morning came they said their good-byes to the teachers and to the place that has been their home for the past seven years. They took one last look at the fading castle as they were taken to Hogsmeade by the carriages pulled by thestrals. Lily and Augustine were in tears as was most of the seventh year girls. The guys were lost in their own thoughts as they did their best to comfort the ladies.  
  
When they got to the train station, they loaded their things, and just hung around, taking in their surroundings.  
  
The whistle sounded and they boarded the train. They got a compartment at the end of the train, and they all settled in.  
  
As the train started to pull out of the station the compartment was silent as everyone was taking in their thoughts.  
  
"I can't believe this is it." Sirius said, breaking the silence. There was a murmur of agreement from the rest.  
  
"It's been great." James said, as a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Yeah." Augustine replied as Sirius put his arm around her.  
  
During the rest of the ride they just talked and enjoyed each others company. James and Sirius were in the middle of an intense game of exploding snap when the train slowed to a stop at their final destination. Everyone slowly got out and took a deep breath.  
  
Sirius turned to Augustine, "I'll see you over the summer. I promise." Augustine started to cry. Sirius kissed her and gave her one last hug before he turned to go.  
  
"Bye, Lils. I love you." James told Lily, as he kissed her good-bye and headed over to Remus and Sirius.  
  
Sirius blew Lily a kiss and then he disappeared through the brick barrier with the rest of the marauders.  
  
"Bye Moony. I'll see you over the summer most likely since I'm gonna be staying at James' house." Sirius said hugging Remus.  
  
"Your coming over my house this summer." James said, and then he hugged him.  
  
"Sure thing. But right now I have to get going. See you later." Remus said, walking towards the entrance of the train station.  
  
"Come on Sirius, my parents are waiting." James said, leading Sirius over to where his parents were waiting.  
  
"It's nice to see you two again." Mrs. Potter said, hugging them one at a time.  
  
"How was your last year?" Mr. Potter asked.  
  
"Let's just say, interesting." James answered. Then he turned and smiled at Lily who had just appeared through the barrier with Augustine right behind her.  
  
"Come on boys. We have to apparate home." James' father said, leading them to a less crowded area so that no muggles would see.  
  
Sirius waited for everyone else to apparate. As he looked around to make sure no one was watching him he caught Augustine's eye and smiled the smile the marauders were marked for. The smile that now was reserved only for her. Then he disappeared with a loud pop.

THE END

* * *

So, how'd everyone like it? Was it good? I suck at writing endings. Anyways, let me know if there should be a sequel or not. And please take a little time out to review! It only takes a few seconds, and it makes my day.  
  
I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers!  
  
**lupin-luver-72:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me. Without you this story, and all the other ones wouldn't have happened. Thank you so much, and thanks for all your support. I hope you liked it. LONG LIVE THE MARAUDERS!!!  
  
**Gangstagirl15:** Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!  
  
**Nocturnal007:** Thanks for taking the time to read and review my story! I promise when I get time, I'll read yours!  
  
**jesse de lioncurt:** Thank you for the compliments! I'm so glad you liked my story. And trust me, your stories are great!  
  
AND LAST, BUT DEFINITELY NOT LEAST,  
  
**eternity's star:** You don't know how much your reviews mean to me! Honestly, I don't know how to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have continued this story. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you can check out one of my other stories!

Thanks again! I love you all, and I really hope you liked it!

Well until next time,  
Nicky Black


End file.
